


Home

by ughfitz (wokemeup)



Series: Post 4x06 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And Notes, Cuddles are the best right?, F/M, Notes are good too, Post 4x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokemeup/pseuds/ughfitz
Summary: They cosmos could try all they might to tear them apart, but they always seemed to underestimate the power of determination of Fitz and Simmons - Post 4x06





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed and sorta ‘meh’ to me but I still hope you get some FS feels from this :)

It was in the third week of being at the Academy when she looked up and faced a pair of alarmingly blue eyes. They were nervous, immediately bouncing down, away from her, only daring to take two swift glances at her throughout the remainder of the class. It took another several weeks before those blue became a constant fixture in her life, and the boy they were attached to became entwined with her in such a way, it was impossible for her to imagine a life where Jemma Simmons existed without Leopold Fitz.

 

And for several years, life remained that way. Wherever she was, he followed, and wherever he was, she followed. They were so used to one another’s presence that even as Jemma drifted off into imaginations of what their futures would hold, no matter where she was or what she was doing, Fitz was by her side. Even at twenty, it never occurred to her that it was unusual to imagine planning a life with such domestic details - like where they’d live and how a bay window would really be quite lovely - imagining a life with one person by her side, and never even considering them anything other than a best friend. 

 

But then life happened, the cosmos interfered, and things were far from what she imagined. Time after time, no matter how many pleads and prayers she sent out, they were continually spit up. Each time it happened, she felt like her soul had been ripped in half, her world was out of balance. And this time, when it seemed like they had finally got their chance at happiness, the cosmos reared their ugly head and ripped them apart once more. And this, it appeared, would be the final act. 

 

Weeks went by and slowly, face by face, the pitying looks lessened, replaced with those who were unaffected by his missing presence. Weeks faded into months, and eventually even those she trusted most, gave up on finding them, finding him. 

 

It was on the start of the seventh month without him, the longest they had ever been apart, that she finally broke. Before then, she’d been strong, on a mission to prove everyone wrong. She was tough, she was resilient, she was the smartest person around and she  _ would _ find a way to get them back, bring him back to her.

 

She lay down on their bed, their bed, wrapped in the sheets that no longer smelled like him, their scratchiness a mild reminder that this was not home. Lugging her body up, she pushed herself to get through her nightly routine, her body moving on muscle memory. Moving to the closet, she browsed through it looking for a new pair of sleep clothes. Her motions a little clumsy after days of little sleep, she watched tiredly as the shirt slipped from the hanger and fell like a drifting leaf to the floor. 

 

Deciding that she should pick it up before one article of clothing became a pile, she scrambled onto the floor to rescue the wayward item. Reaching down, she stumbled slightly and rocked forward onto her knees. Reaching forward, her fingers came into contact not with the shirt, but a small box that had sat forgotten for months in the back of the dark closet. 

 

With trembling fingers, she pulled the small item out from the depths and held back a waterfall of unshed tears. Rubbing her fingers over the soft velvet, she felt a rush of warm emotions that oddly reminded her of home. Opening the box, she let out a laugh at the item that stared back at her. It was a note, his handwriting sloppy as though he had written it in a rush.

 

_ Jemma - _

 

_ If you somehow find this, then it just proves how rubbish I am at this super spy keeping secrets thing.  _

 

_ I promise I’ll get to this soon, the cosmos can’t keep us apart.  _

 

_ Fitz  _

 

Looking at the note tucked carefully into the little black box, she laughed, a real laugh, and rolled back onto her heels. 

 

Since she was sixteen, since the moment she looked up at those blue eyes staring back at her as though they knew everything about her, she felt like she’d finally found her home. She wasn't about to let something she knew didn’t exist, magic, keep her and Fitz apart. She was going to get him back and they were going to live out the life they were supposed, one where they got to live out their mundane lives, bickering over silly things and kissing each other whenever they pleased.

 

With a sense of renowned determination, Jemma whirled around the room, their room, her tiredness long forgotten. Holding the box back close to her heart, she realized that in her frenzied state, she had missed the light vibrating of the box. Looking down at it with a little bit of a start, she now noticed the box emitting some sort of light. Hesitantly, she lifted the lid of the box only to have the strange shaking suddenly cease. Disappointed that she let her hopes get up over some sort of magic-like fantasy, she was about to close the lid when she noticed the small piece of paper had new markings on it. 

 

Still in Fitz’s scratchy handwriting, she open the note with a choked sob. 

 

_ Not dead. Eli bad. Book 12. Fitz.  _

 

She read the words over and and over, feeling numb and confused as though she had just been transported to Hogwarts, Tom Riddle trying to reach out to her. Magic wasn't real, but science was. And despite the broken riddles Fitz had left her, Fitz was alive and it was all she needed. 

 

The next several days were chaotic, busy with research and the little sleep she had been getting before all but vanished. Finally, on the first day of the eighth month, after the 12th page in the ancient book had shed light onto their mystery, the team figured out a way to reverse the science that had taken the three men away. When he finally reappeared, deep bruise-like circles under his eyes, she rushed over to him, wishing it were possible to completely melt into him. They cosmos could try all they might to tear them apart, but they always seemed to underestimate the power of determination of Fitz and Simmons. 

 

\---

 

When she was twenty-nine, she found herself in a new space. They had a cozy apartment that she kept impeccably clean, though she was known to be persuaded to let cleaning duties slide on the weekends, especially when Fitz kissed her on that spot on the side of her neck that oozed warmth and comfort throughout her body. 

 

They spent their days tinkering with science, their nights cozied up on the couch enjoying an evening in and each other’s company. And when they went to bed, snuggling under the sheets, she didn’t even mind the scratchiness of the sheets; Fitz’s scent and warm body entwined around her own reminded her that she was happy and she was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also ughfitz on Tumblr if you ever want to chat!


End file.
